The Window Mistake
by Music.Of.Your.Soul
Summary: Aka That time Dean fucked things up and Castiel made a friend… sorta. AU. "Sorry, I was drunk and I thought I was getting into my brother's house, so now I'm half naked on your couch. By the way, you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen"
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Supernatural belongs to the CW people, because if it was mine, I'd have given Sam a girlfriend and a puppy, and a house with a white fence to Cas and Dean a few seasons ago. Also, the idea for this was a post I saw in my favorite place on earth: Tumblr._

_Not beta'd yet, so please forgive my mistakes. _

**The Window Mistake aka That time Dean fucked things up and Castiel made a friend… sorta.**

There're some questions you inevitably ask yourself when you wake up before nine on a Sunday. Why me? What was on my mind when I decided to live near to a church? Why the fuck is the sun so fucking bright today? Is this some kind of karmic punishment for not feeding my pet turtle Sheldon on 4th grade? Why is there a strange shirtless man sleeping on my couch?

Sometimes questions have answers, sometimes they don't. But the last one, actually, has a simple explanation: Dean Winchester is a jackass. Don't get this in the wrong way, this is not said as an insult, but as a real empirical fact; the sky is blue, the sea is salty, water is wet and Dean Winchester is a jackass.

If Dean Winchester wasn't a jackass he wouldn't have had the _brilliant_ idea of going out with Benny three days in a row, knowing that only one night with his friend was enough to overwhelm the alcohol in blood rate for a normal human being. If Dean Winchester wasn't a jackass, he wouldn't have ended up, for obvious reasons, so drunk that he forgets where his house keys are. If Dean Winchester wasn't a jackass, he may have thought that maybe, _and just maybe_, going into his brother's apartment by climbing the window at five a.m. wasn't a good idea (it's remarkable to mention that Dean's brother is a huge human being made of muscle and if Dean Winchester weren't a jackass, he would've remember that he'd kick his sorry ass for breaking into his house without a warning). If Dean Winchester wasn't a jackass, he would have realized the moment he got into his brother's home that 1. His brother doesn't have a coffee table in his living room, 2. His brother's couch is like a hundred times more uncomfortable than the one he falls asleep in and 3. His brother doesn't have cats. But since Dean Winchester is a complete jackass, he goes out with Benny three days in a row, he forgets where his car is, he jumps up in a tree to get into his brother's window and he ends in the couch of a very, very, very, confused Castiel.

The reason why Castiel is so, so, so confused (well, apart from the obvious part in which a strange shirtless man is on his couch at eight forty-two in the morning on a mid-September Sunday) is because as any other regular kid in history, he had a rebellious phase where all he would do was drink and party and, if there was enough alcohol in his body to forget the next day, have sex with some girl. But, not as any other regular kid in history, he ended up being stabbed by a girl named April, which made him drop that life and get into what one could delicately call a celibate period. But let's not pity poor Castiel for not having sex in the last three years. Not too much, at least. Because in that time he discovered a lot of things about himself, like he likes to read until he can't handle it even if he's tired and moody the next day, that he hates waking up too early, that he likes Quidditch rather than football, that he likes Han rather than Obi Wan and, the most important of them all, that he likes Luke rather than Leia (if you know what I mean). And after all this little epiphanies, another one came: Castiel enjoys loneliness. So, little by little, he became a hermit (as his brother would say); his life is reduced to go to class, go to the library, go home and –sometimes- go to Gabriel's. And back. The only actual friend he'd made in the last few years is Balthazar, who once in a while pays a visit.

But is pretty clear that the person sleeping on this couch is not Balthazar, or anyone he knows because Castiel doesn't have any more friends and he's too tall to be Gabriel. It's also pretty clear that he shouldn't be there. And Castiel wonders if there's some kind of social protocol for this situation. So he does what any real man would do if he finds another man half-naked on his couch at eight forty-two in the morning on a mid-September Sunday. Scream. _Too fucking loud._

"What the…?" Dean wakes up startled (which he immediately regrets). "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"I asked first". Castiel didn't expect that answer. What kind of human being breaks into somebody's house and wakes up with pre-schoolish replies?

"Bu… but… this is my house".

"What?" for the first time Dean realizes that this is not his brother's couch, nor his brother's apartment. "Where am I?"

"Green Street, 437th"

"What apartment?"

"3rd floor, apartment C"

"That explains it. Also explains the cats" Castiel looks at him like he's the first human being he had ever seen. "Uuuuhhh…Sam lives upstairs". Castiel's blue –very, very, very blue, notices Dean- are still looking at him with astonishment (which, okay, is pretty damn logical). "Sam; stupidly tall and hippie hair, is my little brother and lives upstairs, I thought I was getting into his living room".

_That explains a lot _thinks Castiel. Of course he knows who's Sam, he have met him lots of times in the elevator and sometimes in the university, although until that moment he'd only know him as "Bitable Ass". The nickname was not given by him, but by Gabriel and Balthazar who apparently don't have better things to do with their lives than gossip about the people who live in his building. (Just as a side note, next-door neighbors were 'Hitler-moustache-like Bangs' and 'Too Colorful Clothes'; downstairs were 'Ellen Denegeres and Ken Doll Bastard Son', 'Future President of the United States', 'Horse-like laugh' and 'Too Gay Even For Cassie'; Hael and Judith used to live across the hall, but Balthazar had sex with both of them and they moved out, so they were substituted by 'Wow Big Boobs', 'Blonde Not That Blonde' and 'The One Who's Always Singing').

"How did you get in?"

"There's a tree strategically well situated under your window and, by the way, you should put a better lock"

"Sure, it's just I never considered that someone was crazy enough to jump up the tree to sleep on my couch" Dean laughs, and although he immediately feels like his head is about to explode, it totally worth it. Castiel then takes his time to look at the man he's talking; he notices the little wrinkles on the corners of his eyes when he laughs, he notices the little freckles on his nose, he notices he has the greenest eyes he have ever seen in his life and he also notices that even he's, most probably, hungover he's really attractive. Maybe attractive isn't the right word. Handsome. Painfully handsome. So handsome that it should be illegal to be that handsome.

"Well, dude, I'm really sorry. I promise not get into your house at night ever again". Castiel, whose life felt so incredible boring right now, suddenly though it was unacceptable not to have more strangers coming in through his window at night. "I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester".

"Castiel Novak"

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. Again, I'm so sorry. Now I'll go to wake up my little bro so I can eat everything he has in the kitchen… Where's my shirt? Never mind. Bye".

Castiel stands there in shock.

"Hey, _Cas_." Dean looks at him smirking "want a coffee? I mean, not right now, I feel like I was hit by a train, but… Some other day." Dean may be a jackass but at least he knows he should compensate the poor kid who let him sleep in his couch (even if he didn't know) and whose eyes are as blue as the sea on a calm day _–the fuck? Okay, he needs to sleep like right now-_. Honestly his brain isn't exactly working, so he speaks before he has second thoughts about it. But Cas nods, so everything is fine. "Cool. See ya then. And Cas… Nice mole." Before Castiel realizes he's talking about the mole next to his right nipple and, ergo, he has been shirtless this whole time, and furthermore blushes so hard that he looks like a giant tomato, Dean-I'm-too-attractive-to-go-out-without-a-warning-sign-on is gone.

Dean knows he need to rest and Cas thinks he won't be able to sleep for a while. Cas realizes he doesn't have his number or any other way to get in touch with him and Dean thinks that if fate made him get into the wrong window, it certainly will make them see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, cuties! I just have one thing to say: WOW. When I wrote the first chapter I never thought about a second one, it was just a little something I needed to get out of my mind. But your reviews and follows made me want to continue this crazy adventure and I hope you join me. **

**Again, this is not beta'd yet, so if I made mistakes, please correct me.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to the CW, the crossroads demons we sold our souls.**

Sam Winchester loves a lot of things about his life. He loves the career he chose, because he knows that even if it is extremely hard, being a lawyer and defend people is what he's born to do. He loves his intern job at Emmerson Cod, a law firm associated with the state police that takes his sleeping and study hours away from him, but that he adores because it makes him feel that even if he's only bringing coffee, he's helping to make the world a little better. He loves Dorothy Baum, his best friend since he was eighteen, who met him when he still had short hair and a lost-puppy face, and who helped him to get rid of that "smell of virgin" as she'd say, because although she's absolutely insane (we're talking about the girl who thought that climbing the dean's roof was a great idea to celebrate passing all of their exams), she has a heart made of gold, is a good shoulder to cry on and makes the best mojito ever. He loves Jess Moore, his girlfriend since last year, who's sweet, smart and looks beautiful even when she's mad at him. He loves Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash, who are the family he never had. He loves his brother Dean unconditionally, the only family he had for a long time.

Sam Winchester has many skills; he's smart, he can talk you into whatever he wants, he's patient as hell and, the most important skill in this very moment, he's incredibly observant.

Thanks to his observation skills, he's capable of seeing the things everyone else can't get to admit; he realized, long before they took the leap, that Bobby and Ellen were made for each other. He knew, even when he denied it a thousand times, that Dean liked (like, a lot) the quarterback of the school's football team when he was sixteen. He knows, even if they've never talked about it, that it doesn't matter how many times Jo had told his mom she's only taking a sabbatical year; she won't go to college, because she loves to work in The Roadhouse and in her step-father's workshop. He's absolutely aware, despite of how hard she tries to hide it, of the massive crush Dorothy has on Dean's best friend, Charlie. He knows, the moment he gets through the door, that Dean's up to something.

"What are you doing here so early?" Sam considers that maybe Dean took some drug that turned him into an early bird, but he discards it quickly.

"What the hell kind of way of greeting your dear brother is that?" answers like if it was actually normal for him to show up at nine in the morning (without a shirt, mind you). "You have any food?" _Oh, there's the reason_.

"What happened to your shirt? Please tell me you didn't striptease in the middle of the street _again_."

"Wha- what? No. Dammit, Sammy, _once_. That was just once and I was…" Sam laughs. "Bitch."

"Okay, if you didn't striptease, what happened?"

"Hell if I know, it was probably the cats." He answers as he takes a handful of cereals.

"Cats?"

"Cas' cats."

"Right. And Cas is…"

"Castiel. Your downstairs neighbor."

"Is there some kind of explanation of why the neighbor's cats stole your shirt or should I be concerned about the feline delinquency on my building? …Oh, God, you had sex with him, didn't you?"

"No, Sam, I didn't have sex with him." Dean rolls his eyes and proceeds to tell him the story of how he ended up sleeping on his neighbor's couch. Now, on an attempt to empathize with Sam, you must understand he has been hearing this kind of story his whole life, such was the case that he could write a couple of books; Dean Winchester and that time he drove against the traffic on a lawnmower, Dean Winchester and that time he snuck in a Prince's concert, Dean Winchester and that time he woke up in Canada, Dean Winchester and that time he hitchhiked from Orlando to Denver, Dean Winchester and the ten thousand times he'd done something barely legal and got away with it. This is the reason Sam had perfected a special "bitchface" for this occasions, his "You-are-an-idiot-I-don't-know-how-can-you-keep-doing-this-shit-and-still-be-alive". YAAIIDKHCYKDTSASBA for short.

So, predictably, Sam gives him the YAAIIDKHCYKDTSASBA bitchface and tells himself mentally that there's something fishy about this "Castiel Situation" as he decide to call it. Because, yes, he realizes his brother a) hasn't admitted yet or b) has admitted but it's not telling him.

But he knows Dean and knows that sometimes his brother is a little bit thick to talk about what he feels or thinks, so he doesn't ask. _Wait until it comes to you, Sam. It'll do it eventually, and then you shoot it in the face._ Bobby's voice sounds on his head (it was a deer hunting advice, but hey, if he wants to recycle his advice for something more useful he can).

And Dean, as well as that poor deer Bobby insisted him to shoot –and that in the end he couldn't because _"dang it, Bobby, it looks like Bambi" "Sam, You don't shoot Bambi, jackass. You shoot Bambi's mother"_-comes to him along that Sunday.

At first is subtle "Hey, Sammy, have you ever talked to Cas?"

"Uhhhh… Not really. We introduced each other when I moved out. And we've talk about the weather and how bad is the post service and that kind of things."

"Oh."

Then, by lunch time, he slowly gets closer.

"So… you know what he does?"

"Who?"

"Cas."

"Right… He's doing his Ph.D."

"Uh." He keeps eating his pizza as the conversation never had place. "You know what's he studying?"

"No idea. I know about the Ph. D. because his building is in front of mine". Dean shuts up after that.

That's how they spend the rest of the evening; "Is a party kind of guy or a stay home kind of guy?" asks while they're doing the dishes. "Does he have any siblings?" blurts out in the commercial break of the Stark Trek marathon they're watching on TV. "Do you know what kind of car he drives?" says after talking to Jess on the phone. Sam smiles and shrugs his shoulders while he admits that Bobby was absolutely right.

By the time Dean goes home, Sam have answered each and every one of the random questions about his neighbor. He actually doesn't know too much about him, but his answers apparently calm his brother down.

Sam doesn't believe in fate, but he's sure as hell Dean has sold his soul to the devil in exchange of having eternal good luck; otherwise is inexplicable how can he get out intact of dangerous and almost illegal situations or how is it possible that, not even twenty-four hours after spend a day talking about him with his brother, he met Castiel outside the building looking desperate in front of a black Toyota.

"Come on! Come on; don't do this to me, stupid car!"

"¿Castiel?" the blue eyed man jumps.

"Hey… Hello. Sam, right?"

"Yes… What's wrong?" he points at the car with his head.

"Uh… the engine is not working and there's a noise in the… Honestly, I don't know. I know nothing about cars"

"Then today is your lucky day." Castiel squints. "My brother Dean, I think you met him this weekend" Sam tries to ignore the blush on his neighbor's cheeks "is a mechanic. I'm sure he can take a look to your car." Cas nods and Sam can't help but notice how his face is glowing.

**And that's it for today! I wanted to write Sam's POV because I love him and because I'm sure he's the biggest Destiel shipper (and none of you can tell me otherwise). I know this chapter has almost no action, but I promise the next one will be funnier. **

**Did anyone notice the little reference to another TV show?**

**If you are curious, the Stanford building of Law is, in fact, in front of the Education building. At least that's what the map I got on the Internet says. **

**See you on the next chapter! Remember: reviews and alerts are the reason I breathe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning/afternoon/evening! I hope that you, unlike me, aren't sleep deprived.**

**Important note: when you see the song, think of High School Musical (I know It doesn't make sense now, I promise it will in a few paragraphs).**

**This isn't beta'd, so forgive my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural… yet. **

Castiel is, crudely speaking, sounding off about everything under the sun. He hates his brother Gabriel because he's a bad person and doesn't have the decency to stop looking at his new assistant Kali for two seconds to drive him to college, and because he has his head too shoved up on his ass to lent him his new car and because he's a massive dick and, fuck, because he told him that if he ate a watermelon seed a tree would grow on his stomach and he spent his whole childhood without eating watermelon and he hasn't forgiven him for that. He hates his neighborhood because apparently taxi drivers don't go there and he hates the bus service because they couldn't be slower even if they tried and he hates his Mythology professor for having the _great_ idea of giving him tutorial hours that fucking day at that fucking time. And he hates Balthazar, he's not sure why, but the son of a bitch probably has done something to piss him off too. And above all of that, he hates whoever was in charge of manufacturing his car because everything is their fucking fault. So, Toyota people, fuck you all. That's the only thing on his mind while he was on his way back home on a taxi (because thankfully taxi drivers don't ignore his existence when he's on campus) and everything he wants right now is get on his bed and try to melt himself with the mattress until this hell of a day is over. Fuck the essay delayed for Friday, fuck his brother and fuck Toyota workers.

'_We're all in this together. Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that. We're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come trueeee' _There's the reason to hate Balthazar. He and his fucking fixation for changing his ringtone for the most ridiculous songs he finds. Honestly, Castiel has no idea where did the song come from, but the driver is about to cackle. So fuck Balthazar too.

"What?" he barks, almost literally, to the stranger on the other side of the line.

"Cas?" his heart skips for a second. There's just one person who've ever called him 'Cas' and has that impossibly deep voice. "It's Dean".

"Dean? Right, Dean. Hello. Dean. Hey." He hears Dean giggling.

"Say my name again."

"Dean?" the man laughs like he'd just told him the best joke ever and Cas is not completely sure why.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important, man."

"Uhhh… No."

"Cool. Look, it's about the car. I took care of it personally and everything is solved."

"Wow, thank you so much, Dean." Cas doesn't know how, but he swears he can hear him smiling.

"You're welcome, that's why I'm here. But… uh… it'd be great if you could come by the garage soon."

"Sure… I could go now if you want." He knows he's about five minutes from his home and his bed, but right now it's extremely important to go see Dean, I mean, go pick his car. His plan of sleeping until tomorrow can wait.

"Okay. I'll wait."

"Okay".

"See ya."

"Okay". Why did all his brain cells decide to go on vacation to the Caribbean at the same time? God knows. So he hangs up before he embarrasses himself even more.

"Where now, mate?" the driver asks and Castiel hopes his brain cells are having fun drinking piña colada at the beach.

"Hey, Dean…" says once he redialed "where is the garage?" and, despite of how embarrassed he is, Dean's laughter makes him smile too.

When Sam told him that Dean was a mechanic, he couldn't help but imagine him as Danny Zuko slicking his hair back, descending on an engine, dressed in very tight black clothes _(what? It's his mind and he has the right to imagine whoever he wants however he wants) _but the truth is that Singer's Autoshop is not as glamorous as the Grease garage at all, I mean, it's not bad, but it doesn't have hot guys dancing around the cars dressed on gray overalls. Instead it just has, well, cars.

"Cas!"

"Hello, Dean." And holy shit. HO-LY-SHIT. Cas stops sounding off about everything under the sun and starts to thank his brother for being a selfish dick who didn't want to stop drooling over a girl nor give him his car, he thanks his Mythology professor for being the most badly-timed human being that lives on earth and, fuck everything, he especially thanks every single person who was involved on the manufacture of his car _(note to self: send a big ass fruit basket to Toyota)_. Because if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't had the possibility to see Dean-I'm-too-handsome-to-go-out-without-a-warning-sign Winchester wearing some dirty pants and a tight shirt that shows every muscle, with messy hair (sexier than in his Grease fantasy) and, for God's sake, was he crazy or did he actually have more freckles than that Sunday morning?

"…and, man, lemme tell you that you don't take care of it at all." At some point the green eyed man begun to talk to him but he was too busy thinking about how would his fingers feel stroking that dirty blond hair and wondering if one could grate cheese on his biceps. "The spark plugs were almost completely charred and I had to change the timing belt." Castiel has no idea what is he talking about or if there's some kind of causality between one thing and the other, but he nods anyways. "Bad news is" says while he relies on the vehicle and, for Spock, Kirk and the whole Enterprise crew's sake, Cas has to control himself to not look at him like a hungry velociraptor "it's still a pretty boring car for a guy like you."

"A guy like me?" repeats, not so sure of what is that supposed to mean.

"Yeah, you know, you seem like the kind of guy who drives a cool car that makes dudes want to be you and girls to have sex with you".

Cas laughs "That doesn't sound like me at all. I'm actually pretty boring."

"Come on! I can't believe that"

"Dean, you don't know me"

"True… Then we should change that, don't ya think? I still owe you that coffee, I remind you." Castiel gapes like a fish, unsure how to answer. Sure, it's not like he's not familiarized with the 'art of flirting' as Balthazar calls it, but it's been so long since he's on any kind of social situation outside college that he feels lost.

"Joanna Harvelle! I'm paying you to work, not to spy on Dean!" his answer is overshadowed by a shout from the other side of the workshop.

"Dammit, Bobby, I wanna know why Dean has been acting like a teenage girl in love all morning!" the man closes his eyes like he's praying heaven to give him patience (and not strength or he'd kill them all).

"Dean!" the same voice echoes all over the place "Stop catting around with the client and get your ass to work!"

"Dammit, can't you wait, old man?!" shouts rolling his eyes. Then he returns his gaze to Cas and lowers his tone "so… I was telling you that…"

"Dean, I swear if you don't go back to work in this very moment I'll lower your salary!"

"Bobby!" three voices complain in the background.

"And yours too, you freakin' gossip idjits"

"Maybe in another time" Castiel says, watching the little chaos on the garage.

"Better. See ya, Cas." The brunet man, still shocked for whatever was going on, goes to the register, where a blond girl –Joanna, his guess- is staring at him with a mix of curiosity and entertainment.

"Here you got" she hands him over after he paid "your change, your ticket, your keys and Dean's cell number. Just in case you need… something." The girl winks at him and Castiel feels his cheeks burning.

He drives his way back home with a smile drawn on his face, but as soon as he crosses the door, the smile fades.

"What are you two doing here? Gabriel, I gave you that key for emergencies, play Call Of Duty doesn't count as an emergency."

"Hello, Cassie, I'm glad to see you, how was your day? Mine was great. Balth got a C+ on his essay about Kant, thanks for asking" his brother answers without taking his eyes out of the TV.

"Let's see; my car was still broken this morning and since my brother is a dick and couldn't lend me his and taxis don't stop in this damn neighborhood I had to take the bus, which, seriously, is so slow that I almost punch someone. So, awful.

"Really?" his friend looks at him raising an eyebrow "because you look like something truly good happened."

"What?" this time Gabriel pauses the game and stands up to give him a long hard look. "You're right. Cassie looks like he… No. NO. CATIEL JAMES NOVAK YOU HOOK UP WITH SOMEONE" he accuses scandalized.

"If you mean like I had sex with somebody then no, I didn't. If you mean like I had a nice talk with someone attractive, then yes."

"WHAT? YOU?" both of them asked in astonishment.

"Yes. What's the big deal?"

The amber-eyed man makes a muffled scream "What's the big deal? What's the big deal?! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! How could you hook up with someone without my permission?!"

"_Your permission?_ Gabe, we live in the XXI century…

"You don't get it, do you?" he says as dramatically as he can. "If you decide to get the stick you have on your ass out and replace it with a whole different kind of stick is my job as your big brother to make sure the owner of said stick is worthy of you… This situation is insulting.

"You're an idiot."

"Gabe, you are missing the point… Who is him? Where did he came from?" they give him curious looks. And Castiel decides to tell them. Because, c'mon, who's better than his brother and his best (and only) friend to give his some perspective?

He regrets.

He regrets about it so damn much.

Really, at this point he should already know that he could get better friends at the Sunday's street market.

"You should have screwed him at the garage."

"You should have bonked him when he was in the sofa."

"Yes" Gabriel pointed out lengthening the s. "Like 'I'm the door's keeper. You shall not past until you pay your sacrifice and have wild sex with me". The blue-eyed man helps himself his third glass of wine. They have been like this for twenty minutes and Castiel doubts he can keep going without more alcohol on his system.

"Guys, we almost don't know each other."

"But he invited you for coffee."

"So? I don't even know if he's single."

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie…" his brother shakes his head and takes his hand between his like he's about to explain why is inappropriate to tell uncle Metatron he smells like cheese in front of everyone, even if it's true. "A guy in a relationship wouldn't have invited you for coffee."

"Why?"

"Because 'coffee' equals sex, that's a universal truth" Balthazar answers for him.

"That's not true."

"Of course it is, little bro, and even if it wasn't it certainly is a good time to, you know, drop your napkin and casually suck his…"

"GABRIEL!" interrupts while the other two burst into laughter. "Besides, I think he's straight."

"So?" they ask at the same time.

"You can be his gay experiment" says Balthazar shrugging his shoulders.

"His what?"

"Is another way heteroflexible guys call when they suck another dude's face." Cas tilts his eyes "I was Balth's."

"WHAT?!" he manages to get out after the coughing fit he had.

"I was curious and your brother offered himself… I'd ask you, but you suck being a gay friend."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true; you don't give fashion advice, you are a terrible wingman, you don't help experimenting with one's sexual orient…"

"GUYS!" Gabriel hit them repeatedly while he breathes heartily. "I just realized the most important part… If you end up with him, we'll be family!"

"Gabe, I don't know if you know but I think genetics kinda shot that horse in the face..."

"Okay, first of all, that's not verified because, as I've been told you your whole life, we traded you for a cactus. And second, you know what I mean; you'd be Mr. Hot Pants Winchester-Novak and I'd be Mr. Bitable Ass Winchester-Novak… Just imagine how beautiful our kids would be…

"Mate! An hour ago you wouldn't shut up about how hot is Kali and how she is going to be the mother of your children…" And then they start making fun of Gabriel and talk about the misadventures of having an assistant who is 'more delicious than chocolate cake and you know how much I love chocolate cake'. Castiel thanks immensely the change of subject.

At ten o'clock he kicks them out of his apartment with the excuse that he's got to get up early, although he actually stays up until is really late staring at the blue paper with Dean's number and a heart with a D and a C drawn at the margin, asking himself what to do.

**And that's it, lovely people! Whoa, the inspiration came to me in the most inappropriate moment (at midnight so I finished this at six a.m.). This chapter was actually shorter, but yesterday I watched Gabriel's episodes and I wanted to include him because, gee, I miss that bastard T_T and also I thought you deserved a longer chapter.**

**This chapter wouldn't have been possible without all the support you gave me for this fic; for real, every alert and review make me so happy and motivates me to keep going with this madness.**

**Last chapter reference was to Pushing Daisies, a show starring Lee Pace that if you haven't watched I totally recommend you to do it (it has a guy who wakes people from the death as a main character!)**

**Don't forget to eat and hydrate yourself, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, cuties! I'm so, so, so terribly sorry for how late I am. But my muse went on vacation and left me alone with a bunch of ideas and zero skills to write them.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and his characters are all completely and absolutely mine… No, wait.**

Dean checks his watch. He checks the building entrance. He checks his cell phone. He checks his shoes. Again. And again. Then, he decides that he's an idiot and he shouldn't be there. Seriously, the idea is so awful that the only bright side it has it's that it makes the dumbest idea look smart. _Calm down, Winchester, don't chicken out._ He looks at the building again, sees people getting out almost desperately and starts to panic. _Fuck, he's gonna think I'm stalking him._ "Well, you are" answers the voice on his head and Dean wants to run and hide and forget this terrible, terrible plan. But since in his previous life he obviously was Jack the Ripper or Hitler or someone like that, the universe punishes him making the guy he's trying to run from get out in that moment and look at him squinting his blue, blue eyes. He's not really sure how, but in a couple of seconds he's right in front of him.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" That's a good question. What the hell is Dean Winchester doing out of the Education building trying to (not) come across Castiel? Well, to answer that, we should establish one of his many tropes: Dean Winchester is as patient as a hungry puppy. We could go in depth and tell how his birth came two weeks and three days early; for no reason, because he wanted, because John and Mary wanted to spent their last romantic weekend alone and he said 'no, fuck you'. Or mention that half of his burns are a consequence of his incapacity to wait for things to be cold enough. Or describe that time when he was six and he kicked the poor ticket taker in his delicate parts because he was making him 'wait too much'. The lack of patience is what brought him to this point where, after waiting for a week for one single lame text, he becomes a freaking stalker. And the reason why he won't be able to live a peaceful life until Cas is out of his mind is because Dean is the kind who think that it doesn't matter if curiosity killed the cat, because at least the cat died knowing. And Cas, with his stupid blue eyes and his stupid messy hair that contrasts with his way of dressing like a tax accountant and his stupid car suitable for a single dad in his forties and his stupid mole in the nipple, makes him too curious for his own good. So he goes with a plan; go to his campus, talk to him, get rid of the curiosity, go back to his life and forget the last two weeks before he becomes an actually stalker and CSI dedicates him an episode. A really simple plan which his dear brother Sam -for whom he prays to God every day to give him a beautiful beach house and a bunch of kids- made easier by telling him where was the building and commenting randomly about how that Thursday everyone would go out at six because there were some obligatory conferences at every campus.

"Dean?" he repeats. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, sorry. I… I'm gonna meet Sam." _A beach house, a bunch of kids and the superpower of never ever use Viagra._ "What about you? You study here?"

"Yes. I just came out of this annual conference about safety and rules and… never mind. Well… I… Sam must be about to come out too, so I leave you. Pleasure to see you again, Dean." He's gone as fast as he came and Dean feels momentarily dazed.

"Cas, wait!" _ Dean, don't. Dean, what are you doing? Dean, why do you hate me?_ "Sam was just telling me he can't" _subtle, Winchester, subtle_ "maybe you want to grab something and tell me about that boring conference… or whatever you want…" _You're fucking suicidal._

Castiel smiles and nods at him and Dean feels, literally, some weight leave his shoulders.

So, after two weeks of being on each other's mind, finally they go together to a little café close to the campus (although given the situation Dean would rather have something stronger that coffee, like a beer… or some shots of tequila), exchanging a couple of 'is cold for October, isn't it?', 'is weird, last week was really hot' and 'how is your car working?'; because, as much as they try not to, they're strangers after all.

Once they are sat, they stay silent for an awkward moment, until Dean decides to speak because, seriously, if he can't get rid of the curiosity this whole madness was for absolutely nothing.

"Well, tell me, what are you studying?"

"History. I'm doing my Ph.D."

"History? Wow, that sounds…"

"Boring?" he completes.

"What? No, no… Maybe a little." Dean gives him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, people tell me that frequently" he smiles reassuringly. "But it's not that boring; is like having a time machine, you go back to the past but at the same time you can reflex historical events and in a way predict the future. I think there's something truly beautiful in it." Dean thinks it's absurdly cute the way his eyes look bigger and bright with enthusiasm.

"I've never thought about it like that… Maybe I shouldn't have scratched my history teacher's car back in high school."

Cas laughs "Really? You were a 'bad boy'?"

"You can bet… God, I was awful. My now self would totally punch my past self. The bright side is that I have some epic stories, but most of them need more alcohol to be told…"

"Nuh-uh… No, now you said it, you have to tell me some…"

"Lemme think… Okay, I know. My best friend Benny was throwing a party where there was more alcohol than any of us, skinny kids, could take. And since Benny has some smart ideas when he's drunk and specially if there's some girl involved, he thought he'd take… I can't remember her name, whatever, the chick he wanted to impress, to go around on his dad's lawnmower. I told him that he was being a jackass, and he gave a challenging look and told me 'Dean, I bet you don't have the balls to drive the lawnmower to the road and back'. And, of course, that made me do it without a second thought." Cas at that point is about to burst into laughter. "Dude, don't laugh, at that age a 'you don't have the balls' is the engine that can make you do shit. Anyway, I rode in, but Benny, being the massive dick he is, forgot to mention that the freaking lawnmower did whatever it wanted and it was absolutely impossible to drive if you didn't know how to; so I ended up riding an infernal machine on the middle of the road incapable of getting back to Benny's. After the sonofabitch got some common sense on his head and had the decency to care about my wellbeing (and his dad's lawnmower), he made one of the sober kids drive behind me while he shouted from the car what did I have to do… Then we realized we were driving against the traffic. Luckily, no one got hurt and the cops in Louisiana are flexible with moronic teenagers." Dean finishes his story and laughs along the brunet man.

"So, you're from Louisiana?" asks once he stops laughing.

"Actually, no. I'm from Kansas, but we moved around a lot when we were kids. I've lived in almost every state. We went back to Kansas so Sam and I could finish high school, then I got into KU, then I dropped it and after…" he stays silent for a moment. It's too personal to tell him that yet. "Then we moved to Bobby's in South Dakota and after he and Ellen got married we all came to California."

And that's how they spend the afternoon; Dean tells him stories about all his trips across the country and he talks about Sam and how he couldn't be more proud of him. He tells him about Ellen, who cooks the best burgers in the whole world, he tells him about Jo and Ash who are as siblings to him as Sam and about Garth who, despite being a little weird, has grown on him. And he talks about his job and how much he loves to work to Bobby.

Cas, on the other side, tells him about his childhood in Illinois and how he realized he wanted to study History and about his brother Gabriel and his cake shop.

"Wait, how many siblings do you have?"

"S… Six. Four brothers and two sisters. I'm the second youngest."

"Crap… Your parents know how to have fun."

"You tell me… But actually, only two of them are from the same mother than me."

"At least you never got bored."

"Well, when you're a kid it's pretty awful, because you get all the hand down stuff from the older ones and nobody pays you attention, but when you grow up it gets better; there's always someone to talk with and you can form alliances to have each other's backs. The bad thing is that you never stop being the target of everyone's pranks, especially when your brother is Satan." Cas laughs like it was some internal joke he doesn't understand. "Oh. My brother's name is Lucifer, that's why I said…"

"You're kiddin', right?"

"No, seriously. I have a brother named Lucifer."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Castiel, are you seriously telling me that your parents named their kid Lucifer? Consciously?"

"I swear. My dad had an obsession with angel's names and named his four oldest sons like the archangels. Ironically, Lucifer was one of the nicest with me."

"Was?"

"Yeah… There was this huge family fight and…" he interrupts himself. Dean assumes he doesn't want to talk about it, but then notices that his eyes had seen something –or someone- who caught his attention.

Leaning against the wall there's a blond man wearing a cocky smile and a v-neck shirt, waving at Cas. To Dean's surprise, Cas waves back and the stranger takes that as an invitation to join them.

"Cassie! What are you doing here, out of your den?"

"Hello, Balthazar… I was having coffee with Dean."

"Dean? Dean!" the man looks at him like he just discovered the true meaning of the universe while he shakes his hand. "Pleasure. Cass-" the brunet elbows him "-tiel has told me about you."

"Really? Then I'm at a disadvantage, because I don't know who are you."

"Balthazar. I'm Castiel's-"

"Boyfriend" he finishes for him quickly. _Of course. Obviously. I mean, in what universe wouldn't Cas have a boyfriend?_ If Dean weren't so busy thinking how can he hit his head against the table repeatedly, he'd have noticed the confused look in Balthazar's face.

"Yes. His boyfriend… Right, sweetheart?" Cas makes an affirmative noise as he hugs him by the waist. "And you" he gives him a soft tap in his nose "are lucky I'm not a jealous man." Dean clears his throat awkwardly and Balthazar looks at him with a charming smile that, he's not sure why, irritates him deeply. "And what were you talking about?"

"Oh… Cas was telling me about his family…"

"Really?" if looks could kill, the man playing with the belt of his trench coat would've dropped death in a second. Honestly, the last thing he wants is get Cas into trouble and he really needs to get the hell out of there before the situation gets even more awkward. So he makes up some lame excuse and says goodbye.

"Well, Cas, glad to see you again."

"Same, Dean." They shake hands and take separate ways.

When he finally gets into his Baby, some serenity comes back to him. Okay, that wasn't what he wanted but the truth is that he actually has no idea what he wants. He satisfied his curiosity and that was supposed to be enough. But there was something that didn't make complete sense.

"Why didn't you tell me he was with someone?" says once he picks up the phone.

"Dean? What are you talking about?"

"Cas, Sammy. He has a boyfriend. How is that you didn't think of telling me that before I came to make a fool of myself monumentally?"

"Came where?"

"His campus."

"Dean, tell me you're not stalking him."

"Of course not! It's just… Dammit, Sammy! I just can't understand this guy, first he goes along all flirty in the garage, then he doesn't send me one single little text, then he looks absurdly happy to see me and at the end turns out the guy's got a boyfriend. Seriously, you should've told me."

"Okay, first of all, how was I supposed to know you were stalking him?"

"Not stalking!" Dean can hear his brother's bitchface.

"Second" he ignores him "I haven't seen anyone who could be his boyfriend."

"You know this Balthazar guy?"

"Ummm… British? Uses v-neck shirts?"

"That's the one."

"I thought he was straight."

"Seriously? Dude, straight guys don't use v-necks."

"Idiot. But seriously, I never thought he was his boyfriend."

"Well, you know what? Never mind. I'm gonna get home and watch some Asian porn."

"Ugh, Dean, that's disgusting, tmi."

"Whatever. Talk you later, bitch."

"Bye, jerk."

Dean doesn't know it, but after his call Sam thinks about it for a while because he is absolutely sure Balthazar and Castiel are just friends, and his main reason is that he is 10000% sure he saw Balthazar making out with a brunette girl in front of their building. It's not like he wants to think about it, but it's kinda inevitable when a couple of hours later someone knocks his door and introduces himself saying _'hi, I'm Gabriel, you and I are gonna be family; this is Balth, my idiotic brother's not-boyfriend. We're here to offer you a let's-get-out-moronic-brothers-together plan. You in?'_

**That's all folks! I feel this is not enough compensation for my absence this week, but I have huge plans for next chapter. A little spoiler: Balthazar has a fit of anger, Gabriel gets exalted easily, Sam is clueless, Jo laughs maniacally and Dorothy offers some drugs.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts, you keep me alive when inspiration leaves me.**

**Don't forget to sleep well and pet some dog sometime. See you soon!**


End file.
